


what are we?

by jxnnie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, jisung appears when he’s talking to hyunjin over the phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-12-28 23:03:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxnnie/pseuds/jxnnie
Summary: changbin likes to cling onto hyunjin a little too much, and hyunjin is questioning if they’re friends or something else.





	what are we?

after another exhausting day at work changbin heads back to his shared apartment. he grabs an apple and heads to his room. 

while he was working on his papers, there was a soft knock on his bedroom door. he mumbled a quiet ‘come in’. 

“hey hyung, I figured you haven’t ate anything yet so I bought some food.” hyunjin says. he steps in and carefully closes the door, he gently placed down the noodles on the desk. changbin stood up from his chair and went to hyunjin to hug him. 

“hyunjin~ I’m tired, can you feed me~?” changbin whined cutely like a little kid. 

“okay okay.” hyunjin couldn’t resist so he just did what changbin told him to.

they both sad down on the floor. hyunjin held the bowl and picked up the chopsticks. he picked up the noodles and brought it up to changbin’s mouth. “binnie, open up.” he said, smiling. changbin opened his mouth and tasted the delicious flavor of noodles. “this tastes so good~” changbin hummed. he leaned over to hyunjin and held his chin. he pressed his lips against his cheek. hyunjin was a blushing mess. 

“u-uhm hyung I think y-you can eat these y-yourself now.” hyunjin placed the noodles back on the desk and walks out of the room. “did i go too far?” changbin asked himself, concerned. “but I do this all the time..” he says to himself. he sighs and just continues eating his noodles.

“a-and then he just kissed my cheek!” hyunjin said over the phone. “hyunjin calm down, I thought you said he does this all the time?” jisung questioned. “y-yea but.. if he continues my feelings will get even stronger..” he whispered quietly. “aw poor you, I hope you figure out someday.” jisung sighed. “huh? figure out what?!” right then jisung hung up.

“ugh this boy.” he rolled his eyes in annoyance. 

“u-uh hey hyunjin.. I’m sorry for what I did back there..” 

“uhm uh it’s okay..” hyunjin said, when changbin was about to leave hyunjin pulled his wrist. 

“hyung.. what are we..?” changbin was confused.

“what?” changbin asked. 

“you keep clinging onto me and I can’t take it! I don’t know how to control my feelings and you’re making me fall for you even more!” now was hyunjin’s breaking point. 

he fell to his knees and started sobbing into his hands. the sight in front of changbin frightened him. but what hyunjin didn’t know was that changbin was in love with him that he couldn’t help but always cling onto the taller boy. 

changbin went on his knees and hugged hyunjin telling him that he liked him. that’s what caught hyunjin’s attention.

“I-I know you’re saying this just to make me feel better.” hyunjin sniffed. 

changbin softly chuckled and kneeled in front of hyunjin. he gently held his chin and leaned in to place his lips on the younger boy.

~FIN~

**Author's Note:**

> hihi so this is my first ao3 au! I hope it was okay!


End file.
